


Dress Blues

by Morgrim



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed in uniform, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgrim/pseuds/Morgrim
Summary: Team Mustang are ordered to attend a formal event in uniform.Allof them. Yes Edward, that includes you.





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of Erlenwein and Alex from the FMA Discord, who helped me figure out gloves, cords and Armstrong's choice of lolly.

“I still don’t see why I have to participate in this fucking dog and pony show,” Ed grumbled as he wrestled with the catches on the cavalry cape. “How’s anyone meant to move in this thing? Shouldn’t soldiers wear something they can _fight_ in?”

“We’ve seen Major Armstrong fight, brother. He even offered you a spar,” Al reminded him without looking up from his book.

“He punches things! He doesn’t move his legs! How am I supposed to kick things in these boots?!”

Falman cleared his throat. “The manufacturer of your preferred boots is the same supplier to the military because both are designed for ruggedness and withstand the wear of automail. So really, they’re just different lacing styles…” The young alchemist shot him a venomous glare as he tugged the cape straight.

“If someone tries to attack during the ceremony you have permission to leave the fighting to others, Edward,” Hawkeye added dryly as she approached him with a leather holster.

He blanched and backed away from her. “No. Nope. I don’t _care_ about what the Fuhrer said, I don’t care if you’re threatening to ban me and Al from the library for a month, I am _not_ carrying a gun. Not even to this stupid parade. Al! Al, back me up here!”

A warm hand grasped his shoulder. “The holster is compulsory for officers, Fullmetal, the firearm is _not_.” Mustang smirked down at the bristling teen as the lieutenant slid the complicated looking straps over his white dress shirt and began briskly buckling them into place. “Many State Alchemists never bother requisitioning a firearm and leave it empty. Some use it to store chalk or other supplies.” A strange expression twisted itself across the Colonel’s face. “Armstrong fills his with either boiled sweets or sour candy. If he offers you one, ask which it is first.”

“You could store your maintenance oil!” Al chirped. “Then you wouldn’t leave it places and Winry wouldn’t yell at you so much.”

“No, because I’m never wearing this thing again!” Ed howled as he snatched the jacket Mustang waved in his face. “You’re supposed to be on my side! Not… not… _abandoning me to this fate!_ ”

Somehow the armour looked smug. “Brother, remember when Granny made us dress up for Yosef and Anya’s wedding? You said that anything would be better than a tie and you even prefer one of Winry’s fancy skirts if you had to go to another party. Well now you can wear the fancy skirt the Colonel kindly got you to this one.” There was a faint thump as Breda dropped the medal he was helping Havoc with and four sets of badly muffled snickers.

Hawkeye shot a quelling look at her CO. “Not a word, sir. Now help him with his shoulder bars.” A blushing Ed bared his teeth at the older alchemist and stood stiffly as the pair fastened insignia and colour pins and decorative impractical braids that he’d never bothered to learn how to deal with onto his jacket. Which would be humiliating if Fuery wasn’t fiddling with Falman’s braid or Havoc fussing over the lines of Breda’s (for once closed) jacket or he hadn’t seen Mustang and Hawkeye doing the same for each other before they teamed up to force him into dress blues.

Havoc looked him up and down as they stepped back. “Huh. It looks good on you, boss.”

“I doubt he’ll give us a chance to get used to it,” Mustang said dryly as everyone started moving for the door. “Fullmetal, you’ll be on my left, please try not to insult anyone; everyone else, positions as usual. Alphonse, will you be in the dorms or with Gracia?”

“I’m going to be watching with Mrs Hughes, she said I can go home with her afterwards while you’re all still at the ceremony and brother can leave with Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes.” Al paused in the corridor and twisted back towards them. “Do you think he’ll want to take photos of brother in uniform?”

Ed’s squawk followed him as the younger alchemist laughed and left.


End file.
